Power Rangers Dash
Power Rangers Dash (파워레인저Dash) is an iOS video game app. It was developed by Movegames Co., Ltd, Korea. It is licensed by Toei, and not Saban or Disney as with most Power Rangers games. It has been released in both English and Korean versions. It was later released in the American Google Play store. The game allows users to collect Power Rangers from various series to use in a side-scrolling running game wherein three Rangers have to either avoid or eliminate objects in order to garner points and gather coins for use in unlocking other Rangers or powers. The game also allows the lead Ranger to command a Megazord when a Megazord power-up is gained. At 800 e-coins or 10 special g-coins, players can purchase new random Rangers to level up. These Rangers are randomized and one may gain more than one of the same Ranger of the same level. G-coins allow purchase of Sixth Rangers or Extra Rangers. Every 18 to 21 hours, "Megazord Time" can be entered, wherein a Megazord can gain as much as 2,500 e-coins and 1 g-coin depending on the speed it can hit a monster multiple times. Participating Rangers * Super Mega Rangers and Legendary Megazord * Overdrive Rangers and DriveMax Megazord * Mystic Rangers and Titan Megazord * Wild Force Rangers and Wild Force Megazord * Mighty Morphin Power Rangers and Megazord (as of June 2014) * Samurai Rangers and Samurai Megazord (as of July 2014) Note: Excluded are the White Ranger, Sentinel Knight, Koragg (in either form) and Red Samurai Ranger (Lauren). Grades * S Grade- Rangers at S-Grade have maximum abilities. Usually sixth Rangers * A, B, C Grade- Rangers at A-Grade are given the strongest attributes at the onset and at C are the weakest. When three Rangers at A-Grade in one team are put together, team abilities are unlocked. This also holds true when two Rangers at A-Grade and one Ranger at S-Grade from the same team are together in one run. * Rangers' Grade can be raised when reached a certain level. A certain amount of E-coins is also required to do so. ** Grade C to Grade B: *** Ranger at level 10 *** 10,000 E-coins * Rangers can be leveled up to increase statistics by "Enchanting" them, and not through experience. Enchantment costs E-coins. ** 150 E-coins (Lv2) ** 300 E-coins (Lv3) ** 450 E-coins (Lv4) ** 700 E-coins (Lv5) ** 1000 E-coins (Lv6) ** 1200 E-coins (Lv7) ** 1400 E-coins (Lv8) ** 2300 E-coins (Lv9) Power-Ups Picked Up * Megazord - allows the lead Ranger to summon his/her series' Megazord * Revive - allows one of the eliminated Rangers to return * Magnet - allows Ranger to gather all coins in screen without touching them * Triple-hit combo - multiples attack by three * Shield - allows Ranger to pass through obstacles without harm Purchased * Megazord (500 e-coins) - allows player to press Megazord button at any time in the game, once per level * Medevac (1200 e-coins) - rescues a Ranger automatically twice from falling; defaults at start of game * Revival (1000 e-coins) - leader can be resurrected * E-coin X2 ($4.99)- doubles the E-coin gathering (removed in the July 2014 release) Upcoming Updates * Upcoming updates for the Korean, and later the English release for Asia contain four new Ranger teams - RPM, SPD, Dino Charge and, in a move that no one saw coming, Prism from Super Megaforce. prdash- spdteam.jpg|SPD prdash- rpnteam.jpg|RPM (Engine Force in Korean ver) prdash- prismteam.jpg|Prism (Flashman in Korean ver) prdash- dinocharge.jpg|Dino Charge (Dino Force in Korean ver) Notes * The Korean version of the game uses the Korean names (i.e. Operation Overdrive is Treasure Force) while the English version uses English names. * The Megazord coin references the Super Sentai "V" logo. * The hook the Super Megaforce Rangers use is given a name - the Super Mega Hook. External links * American English release at Google Play * Asian English release at iTunes * Korean release at iTunes Category:Video games